Understanding
by Cherazor
Summary: During the beginning of s.1, when Mamoru wasn't aware of being Tuxedo Kamen, what if he'd been forced to transform when he wasn't alone?


_This is one of those fics you have no idea what to do with. It could easily be a one-shot, it stands on its own quite nicely, methinks, but on the other hand, it could become a rather nice multi-chaptered monster as well. It could go either way._

_So, no. I have no idea where this will take me. I've labeled it as 'finished' because, as I said, it works as a one-shot. For me to continue this depends on two things: 1) How you respond to it and 2) If inspiration strikes. Second point is obviously the most important one. ;)_

_And, yeah, I placed this under characters 'Mamoru' and 'Usagi' because you apparently can't choose Motoki. And, should I continue, then Usagi probably will have a much larger part in the fic than shown here._

_And… and…uh… My fics are un-betad, just like before. _

_I do hope you enjoy. _

_-Cherry_

_

* * *

_

_**Understanding**_

* * *

"Konichi wa, Mamoru-kun. The usual?"

Mamoru nodded, sending his friends a small lop-sided grin. "You know me too well, Motoki."

Motoki laughed as he reached for one of the clean mugs. "It's rather easy when you order the same thing every day." He smiled. "Hold on and I'll keep you company."

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know it was time for your break just yet."

He grinned sheepishly. "It's a slow day," he replied, shrugging towards the otherwise deserted Arcade.

"Oh, yes. Odango isn't here."

"Mamoru-kun…"

"Gomen, gomen." He waved his hand airily. "Now, where's that coffee?"

"Coming, coming," Motoki replied, placing a small cup of coffee on the table moments later.

"Arigatou."

Motoki smiled, lowering himself into the seat in front of him before picking up his own cup of coffee. He paused, taking the time to study Mamoru over his cup. Mamoru was an enigma to everyone, and to him, nonetheless. Even though Mamoru had made it clear that they were friends - best friends, even - he still knew very little about him. But, that was the way Mamoru was - he didn't give his trust very easily. You had to gain it.

"You're awfully quiet, Motoki-kun," Mamoru said, breaking his train of thoughts.

Motoki shook his head. "Gomen. I was just thinking." He shot him an apologetic smile. "So, got anything planned for the week-end?"

"No," he replied shortly, "and you? Reika?"

Motoki blushed lightly. "Hai."

Mamoru grinned. "Figures. You-" he broke off, gripping his head with a moan.

"Mamoru-kun! Daijobu?"

"Not again…" he moaned as he tumbled off his seat, the pain forcing him to his knees.

Motoki scrambled up from his seat, panic evident in his eyes. "Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru moaned in reply. The pain was excruciating and it only seemed to get worse by every passing moment. Thoughts swirled around in his mind. Thoughts he wasn't even sure was his own.

_Protect her. Kill for her. Die for her._

Pain flashed through his mind and he just couldn't take it anymore. He let out a loud cry, gratefully letting the darkness envelop him.

Motoki gasped as sparks started shooting out of his fallen friend's head. "What in the-" he broke off as the light erupting from Mamoru became too bright. He lifted his hand, desperately trying to shield his own eyes. Then he gasped, his hand dropping to his side as every thought about shielding his eyes became forgotten.

Even through the blinding brightness of the light, it was obvious that Mamoru was transforming into something, or rather, someone.

With an impressive shower of lights his green blazer and black slacks turned into a more striking tuxedo, a cape formed itself out of thin air, fastening itself onto his shoulder. A top hat materialized suddenly out of nowhere, landing on top of his head, almost as if it was crowning him.

Motoki stared up at his friend, whose face now was partially obscured behind a mask. "Mamoru?"

Tuxedo stared at him, surprise and confusion flickered on his face briefly before his emotions became carefully guarded. "Nani?"

"Tuxedo Kamen," Motoki tried again, "you're Mamoru?"

His mouth seemed to quirk upwards slightly. "Yes. I suppose you could say I'm that." He shot the blond man a quick nod before rushing out, his cape billowing regally behind him.

Motoki stared after him long after he'd left. Mamoru, his best friend, was Tuxedo Kamen!

He frowned. There had been something strange about his behavior, though. Something he couldn't quite place his finger at.

"_Yes, I suppose you could say I'm that."_

What on earth could that have meant? 'Mamoru' was a name, not a thing you could be!

His eyes widened suddenly.

_Mamoru – The protector._

"_Yes, I suppose you could say I'm that." - I'm the protector._

Mamoru had assumed he'd meant 'Mamoru' as a title instead of a name. As if he'd been talking about his position as the unofficial guardian of Sailor Moon… But why? Didn't he recognize his own name?

Motoki's frown deepened as he slumped back into his chair. He remembered the look of mixed surprise and confusion that had, oh so briefly, appeared on his friend's face after he'd transformed.

Why on earth had he been surprised? Mamoru had known that he was there!

Realization struck suddenly as everything clicked into place: Mamoru had no idea that he was Tuxedo Kamen. Or at least, Tuxedo Kamen had no idea he was Chiba Mamoru. That was why he had recognized neither him nor his own name.

Motoki sipped on his, now quite chilled, cup of coffee with a smile. For the first time since he'd met him, trying to figure out the enigma that was Chiba Mamoru didn't seem as hopeless anymore. He finally understood.


End file.
